Hyper Drive
by Baxter the Cat
Summary: Returning from THE DEAD!


_*Crap, I'm not moving fast enough… I'm too tired to move on…*_ A black furred kitsune ran his heart out to evade his pursuers. It was about nighttime, so he had the advantage of blending into the dark. "_*pant, pant*_ this should be far enough, now I just need to survive until daytime." He moved his ears like radars to catch even the slightest sound._ *phew, I'm in the clear… for now at least.*_ He then jumped into the closest tree that provided some cover other's eyes. "They'll never find me here…" That's when he looked down and saw a pair of red glowing eyes. Ones that were meant to kill anything that crosses it. Luckily the eyes didn't see him and kept on moving. _*That was too close for comfort.*_ He jumped from tree to tree, making as little noise as possible. And then he slipped. _*Damnit!* _He hit the ground hard enough for anything within 15 feet could hear him… Or someone with super-sensitive hearing from a mile away. Just as the kitsune was about to get up, he heard a female's voice say, "I found you Jason." The red eyes closed in on him quickly. "No… NO!" The color red fell to the ground as the pursuers all gathered to the spot.

\(^o^)/

"Sorry but… you lost Jason." Jason laid on the ground, motionless. They tied him to a wooden pole. One of the splashed water on Jason, who woke up. "How like you to fall asleep on us." Jason looked up and examined his captors. He noted two things; one, they were all females. And two, there were four of them. "Okay, okay you got me… Do your worst." A scarlet hedgehog walked forward from the group. "Alright, but you'll regret saying that." Jason flinched. "Miya, what do you have in mind?" A yellow wolf stepped closer. "Itake has a plan for you!" The wolf looked like she was 13 years old and had a red dress with matching shoes. "Please don't say your name when you're talking." A purple furred kitsune stepped forward next. "Hm… If you just stayed still in that tree, you might have been found. Baka." Jason's ears went down. "Yeah… thanks for the pointer… and you just might be with someone if you were just a little less cold." Itake turned to the kitsune. "Oh come on Tsune-chan, try to have some fun." The kitsune was around 18 years old and a long sleeved black shirt with blue jeans; her shoes on the other hand were white. "Whatever…" Last but not least, a teal furred cant stepped forward. "Jason-kun can't run to save his life but that didn't slow him down. Good job." Jason had tears streaming down his face. "At least Mikane shows a little pity… a little effort goes a long way!" The purple kitsune gave Jason the evil eye. "Mikane, I told you to call me Tsukane." Mikane looked with a pout. "Fine… Tsune-chan" Mikane was 15 years old with long, teal hair and red highlights, a yellow shirt, and a blue skirt. Normally she would be wearing a red scarf, but not today. Jason squirmed a little bit to make the rope a little loose. "And what's with the red paint and rope? It's cutting off my circulation…" Itake gave Jason a devilish grin. "Not until nii-kun promises to go through with what we say." Jason's ears went down again. "Crap…"

\(^o^)/

They went to Itake's house (need I say it, it's all red) with a tied up Jason. "Itake's gonna put you in a dress! Maybe even put makeup on you!" Jason cringed at the thought. _*What's the use of being surrounded by cute girls if all they do is torture you!*_ Tsukane also had a devilish grin. "Let me do the makeup." After a horrifying 30 minutes off "trial and error", Jason looked in the mirror. "I… can't… think of anything to say." They put him in a maid's outfit with cherry red lipstick. "Aaaaahhh! How does a 13 year old get a maid's outfit?" "Itake works at a cosplay restaurant." "Well how long do I have to wear this…?" Tsukane answered, "Until the day is over and today has just begun. You'll have to go in public while wearing it." The entire time she said that, she had a dark aura surrounding her. Miya stepped back. "Tsukane, you don't have to be that harsh on him." "Yeah, what Miya said." Mikane turned to Tsukane. "What did Jason-kun ever do to you?" "He shot me in the face with a Spicy Shot and never said sorry about it!" Jason remembered the whole thing. He was chasing Max and firing his upgrade Spicy Shot, with extra peppers. He missed all three shots and the third shot hit Tsukane in the face. "Yeah… sorry about that Tsukane. Max is just too fast." Tsukane's mood lightened up a tad bit. "… Well since you said sorry, I'll lighten up your sentence to half a day." "Noooo…" Jason had to work at McDonalds with Silver that day and the customers, employees (except Silver, who patted him on his shoulder.) and a passing normal dog (don't ask me, this is just and awesome dog) laughed at him. By time noon rolled around, he was harassed by three guys and two women. Jason lokked to the sky with a sigh. "Finally it's over… I swear, I won't lose the next one! No mercy!"


End file.
